No Demons Truly Die
by Victorisham
Summary: Hiten and Yura are back. Yura is looking for the shards of the Shikon jewel with help. May contain HitenXYura in later chapters.


No demon truly dies

Chapter One

Damn that half-breed. Damn him damn him damn him.

Damn him and that weak human girl.

Hiten feebly growled under his breath, that growl being like a miracle seeing as he was so weak.

He still wore the clothes he had worn during the fight with the half-breed. The half-breed that had killed his brother. Inuyasha.

Hiten didn't know how he survived; the blow that the hanyou had been a death blow. He was near dead as of right now. He hated to admit it, but he needed help.

He grimaced as a shock of pain ran through his body. He clutched at Raigekijin; his faithful thunder pike was still with him, fortunately. Electricity still ran through his fingers; he still had a shard of the Shikon jewel in him, but not on his forehead. He didn't know where, actually.

Why wasn't he healing? The shard should have healed him ages ago.

He flinched as he heard some one walk up behind him. He tensed, but knew he was too weak to move.

"I'll take that jewel shard, thanks."

A cool female voice said, and then Hiten felt a ripping pain on a spot on his back. The pain was immense; too much for Hiten to handle. He fainted, a large gash in his back where the female's sharp, poisonous nails had removed the jewel shard.

It was Inu Yasha who had smelled Hiten's familiar scent. The group followed him; he hadn't been able to tell whose scent it was, but Inuyasha knew it was familiar.

They soon arrived at the scene; Hiten was face-first on the ground, a gash in his back. The woman's hand thankfully hadn't gone as deep as to go through his stomach, but the wound was still rather deep. The group (the 'group' being Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara.) went closer.

Inuyasha cautiously flipped the unconscious Hiten over, Hiten flinching as the hanyou did so. Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo gasped.

"It-it's Hiten!"

Kagome uttered, leaning in closer to investigate. Sango and Miroku looked slightly confused.

"Who's Hiten?" Miroku asked, turning to Inuyasha.

"He used to be part of a duo called the Thunder Brothers; we fought him and his brother, Maten. Not very tough with out a jewel shard or two, I assume."

Hiten's red eyes shot open; Kagome leapt back, but not fast enough for Hiten not to see her. He said one word before falling unconscious again.

"Damn."

They had dragged Hiten to where a temporary camp was placed. Inuyasha had hidden Hiten's weapon from immediate view, then asked,

"Well, what are we gonna do with him?"

"Heal him, of course."

"KAGOME! He nearly killed you, not to mention me!"

"So? We can't just leave him like this! He could die!"

"That's my point!"

Shippo sighed, shaking his head. Kirara imitated Shippo.

"Well, I'm helping him, whether you like it or not!"

Kagome said, then went to Hiten. The gash in his back looked new, so it probably wasn't from Inuyasha. It looked like poison had gotten into it, not unlike Sesshomaru's poison. Someone or something had attacked him. Kagome frowned; Kaede needed to handle this.

"We need to get him to Kaede. Kirara, Tanuki. We need transportation to Kaede's village."

Tanuki and Kirara changed; Tanuki into a large float-type thingy, and Kirara into the giant cat. Sango and Shippo boarded Kirara while Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku boarded Tanuki, bringing Hiten along too.

Inuyasha sighed,

"I can't believe yer doing this for HITEN, of all people…"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha and then looked back at Hiten. He seemed to be unconscious, still. Kagome sighed, rubbing her temples and waiting for Tanuki and Kirara to arrive.

Hiten was brought to Kaede's. Kaede took care of him while Inuyasha explained the story of it to the priestess. Kaede nodded, then asked,

"If he's caused you so much trouble, why bother healing him?"

"He doesn't deserve to die."

Kagome answered firmly. Kaede sighed and closing Hiten's gash, the poison having been removed. Hiten flinched, opening his eyes again. He moved his head to the side as to not be breathing in the wooden floor, looking at the hanyou.

"Urgh. So it wasn't a nightmare."

He said. Shippo raised his head in surprise to Hiten speaking. Hiten gritted his teeth in slight pain as Kaede finished closing the wound.

"There."

The old woman said. Hiten feebly sat up; his top armor had been removed to closed the wound. Inuyasha smirked, saying,

"Well, you've got some explaining to do, Hiten."

Hiten looked around. The only faces that were familiar were Shippo's, Inuyasha's, and Kagome's. Everyone else was a stranger to him. His weapon was lying in the corner, looking like it had when he was fighting the half-breed. Everyone was looking at him.

"I don't know, dirty hanyou."

Hiten said, glaring at Inuyasha. Inu became a bit ticked off by this comment, and he lunged for the thunder demon's neck. Kagome sighed, saying,

"Sit!"

Inuyasha face-faulted, muttering angrily under his breath.

"I swear Kagome, you say that at the most inconvenient of times…"

Hiten smirked lightly. Looks like the human does have some power over the hanyou.

"I don't know what happened to me, hanyou. All I know was that I still had a jewel shard and that I was attacked."

Hiten said, then stood up with slight difficulty before saying,

"Well, I best be on my way, wench, hanyou."

He remarked, before collapsing again. Inuyasha was laughing hard inside, obviously. Kagome said firmly,

"YOU are not going anywhere. YOU are too weak. YOU are going to stay with US."

Practically everyone in the room gaped at her. Inuyasha stood up, saying,

"Kagome! He can't stay with us! His brother freekin' kidnapped you!"

"His BROTHER, note!"

"Same thing!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"SIT BOY!"

Kagome said right as Inuyasha lunged for Hiten again. Inuyasha face-faulted, cursing under his breath.

"Why can't he stay with Kaede?"

Inuyasha muttered. Kaede answered,

"I think the villagers wouldn't like having the same demon who slaughtered half of the army we had living here. No," Kaede answered, "Hiten must go with you."

Inuyasha cursed under his breath. Hiten growled, grabbing his top body armor and putting it on, flinching slightly as it passed over the closed wound. Even though Kaede said the poison had been removed, Hiten still felt like it was still in him.

Yura of the Hair giggled lightly as she pulled on the pieces of hair connected to her fingertips, rendering five men headless and their hair hers. She was like Hiten; she had been killed, but brought back to life by someone or something. Unlike Hiten, though, she was perfectly unharmed, and powerful even without a jewel shard.

She would find that hanyou and his wench. She would, and then kill them. Such beautiful long hair the half-youkai had…

A/N: I like this idea as of now. I update when I have ideas.


End file.
